The Family
by TheFoolXXII
Summary: The couple next door tended to adopt the strangest children. The neighbors usually deal with the fallout


A little story that rammed itself in front of my face when I was wrting the third chapter for Keys to A Story.

It's an AU with Franky/Robin pairing, which won't express itself too much or openly. The pairing is merely for plot purposes.

**ONE PIECE AND ITS CHARACTERS ISN'T MINE**. Only Mrs. Lillian is and she's just there for no real or important reason.

* * *

><p>Being twice widowed before the age of sixties does wanders to one mentalty and romantic outlook, which is why no one can blame Mrs. Lillian for being the meanest and crankiest women in the block. Many also learned not to mention both her husbands within ear range, which surprisingly, was quite far. That is not to say, however, that Mrs. Lillian was an excellent advice giver and source for a particular rumor. The gossip mill was usually happy to see her in the small town square while men usually ducked at her arrival. She is also, to everyone's amusement, the neighbor of a particular young couple that had the tendency to adopt the strangest and downright, rudest children. They were also the kindest and nicest in town, but the town would rather go into debt before admitting that.<p>

Mrs. Lillian would like to think that it all started with a particular girl by the name of Nico Robin on a particular day in a particular accident that killed her mother and a few innocent bystanders and that somehow put all the blame on her. Some liked to believe that it started with a particular boy named Franky with a particular sense of clothing and modest on a particular day in a particular accident that sent him to the hospital and out with more than half of his body bandaged and replaced with robotics.

It is, however, generally agreed that these particular events began with a simple dare which ended with Franky asking the pretty young archeologist on a date. To everyone surprise, the woman agreed after a few jokes were tossed around and Franky revealed that it was indeed a deal with his speedos in the line. Robin agreed for the sake of the man's speedos. From her understanding, the man took the young woman out to a pub and then the docks to look at some boats and other mechanics around the area. Even Franky's adopted-brother and vice-mayor seemed to face-palm at the news. Of course, Mrs. Lillian saw Robin that week and the woman seemed a bit happier in spirit that she ever seemed. The old woman concluded that Robin had enjoyed her night out.

This is why it didn't surprise her when they went out again and again and after two years Franky boasted about an engagement. At this point Mrs. Lillian merely rolled her eyes while the general population allowed their jaws to drop a little too rapidly and sent more than half the population to the hospital. Robin herself chuckled that slightly creepy but alluring chuckle and Franky merely ran around trying to help as many people as he can. Vice-mayor Iceburg seemed to share the same reaction as the population, to a lesser extent.

Within months the church bells rang loudly and Mrs. Lillian was attempting to pass on a pair of her second husband's pants to the speedo clad young man who became her new neighbor. Iceburg became a frequent visitor and the docks seemed to celebrate the wedding for a week. Robin herself seemed to gather more work and spent her time locked in her new room; a particular smile graced her beautiful face whenever she stepped out with her new husband.

Mrs. Lillian concluded that Robin was just a beaming bride.

Although some people talked about a divorce, some men were even bold enough to ask the newly wed bride on a date. Mrs. Lillian merely rolled her eyes after hearing these particular stories. Robin may have a slightly questionable background, but she always stuck to her ideas. If she married Franky when all sorts of men threw themselves at her feet, then she'll stay with Franky. Mrs. Lillian did wonder about Robin's particular taste in men, but Franky was a nice man that fixed her dishwasher and car when she needed them fix, and he helped her out in the garden when her arthritis got particularly nasty.

They were a nice couple, strange but nice.

It was a shame they couldn't have kids, it would have been nice to see a child between the two (although some shivered at that thought and other's merely scoffed). She supposes the couple was also a bit saddened by the thought, but then again they were _Franky and Nico Robin_. They wouldn't know the meaning of giving up if it came and tap danced in front of them. Or at least, Franky wouldn't.

Apparently, Robin either wanted to appease her husband or she shared his thoughts because she went to work one day and came back a few months later with their first adopted son.

Then all hell broke loose

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. The story should just be around 9 or 12 chapters.<p> 


End file.
